Lollipop Luxury
by blackravyn
Summary: For Spain's birthday, Romano decides to give him a last-minute gift: himself. Which goes wonderfully well, especially at a world meeting. SpainxRomano one-shot, mostly just...rated M for a reason...Second chapter to be uploaded at a later time. Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like don't read! Read, and Review, per favore!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Hetalia! Just saying...and also, Rated M, purely smut i believe, unless there's a more meaningful story behind it, which could happen...anyways, enjoy!**

Lollipop Luxury~

_Fucking hell, I always hated these stupid-ass meetings! They get on my damn nerves, nobody does shit anyways! Why the fuck do I have to go? Just cause I'm a fucking nation?! I'm only half! Veneziano should go; he's at least the one that most people remember! I mean, shit–_

"Ve~ fratello! Don't worry about the world meeting today! I'll go, okay?" Speak of the devil…Veneziano popped his head out from doorway into the hotel room Romano was staying in.

"O-oh. Yeah sure, go for it. Not like I wanted to go anyways!" _Even though I was already half-dressed…_

Since North Italy and South Italy were basically two halves of one whole country, they didn't both need to go to the same world meeting. It would also save room if only one 'twin' went, preferably the less obnoxious, and sweeter one. So they divided the meetings evenly between them, except for the times when Italy just _had _to be in the same room as his "Doitsu" 24/7. Like now. Stupid German potato bastard.

_Eh, well now I can actually check out the hotel without all those annoying fuckturds around. Maybe flirt with some of the waitresses. Maybe Antonio–Oh shit!_

Romano sprung up from his position on the bed. He'd almost forgotten that today was Spain's birthday! _Fuck that idiot will definitely whine at me all day if I don't show up to the meeting. Some stupid shit about how getting to see me in such an unexciting meeting would be the best present. Idiot. _He was just about to walk out the door when he remembered that Veneziano had already taken his place. He could go anyways, but he didn't want to hear shit from the other nations about taking up more space than necessary. And the others would most likely question his motives for being there. Usually he tried everything he could to stay away.

_Fuck. Well I guess I'll just have to improvise._

XXx*xXX

Spain walked down the long hallway towards the double doors at the end, thinking about the meeting ahead. He hated these things as much as anyone, but seeing Romano made it all better.

_Ay mi tomate! Qué lindo es–_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a voice whispering to him

"Dios?"

"Yes you dumbfuck it's fucking Jesus. Now get your ass over here!" Spain quickly walked to the closet he'd heard the voice coming from, now recognizing it as Romano's.

"Que quieres? Estas bien?" He looked Romano over, noticing nothing particular out of the ordinary. Well, except for the suit, which was a lot lighter than his usual black attire.

"I'm fine bastard. It's just well…um." Uh oh. Romano hadn't gone this far into his plan yet. Now he was having trouble articulating to Spain what he wanted. Maybe he should start at the beginning.

"Well it's just that today's the world meeting and um…Veneziano offered to go and I said yes without thinking but…well…ah fuck it! Today's your birthday and you said you wanted me here, so here I am bastard!" Spain looked down at the blushing face of his boyfriend, a little stunned by the emotional outburst. He chuckled.

"You came all the way here just to tell me that? Ay Romano te amo, mucho." He opened up his arms, pulling the red and reluctant nation into them. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah just shut up. Now I'm late for my siesta so let me go so I can leave." He tried pulling away, but Spain just held him closer.

"Aw but I don't want to let you go!" he squeezed him tighter for emphasis. "Please, just come to the meeting? I'll feel a lot better knowing mi tomate is there! Maybe then I won't fall asleep like Greece."

"No idiot, I already told you Veneziano was going so I don't have to. "

Spain finally released the younger nation from his chokehold, but didn't let him get very far away. "Well many people have mistaken you for Italy sometimes."

Romano looked up at the mischievous glint in his boyfriend's eye. "Are you saying I should pose as Veneziano for the meeting? That would never work! When Veneziano really does come through those fucking doors, then what will I do?! Idiota!"

"Wait Romano, it'll be fine! It's just to get you through the doors! Then I'll hide you underneath the table with Boss. How about it? Yeah?"

It still seemed like a bad idea to Romano. If he got caught, he would die of embarrassment. But Spain only used the nickname 'boss' when he really wanted something. And it was his birthday…

"Argh fine! I can't believe I'm going along with this. But what about this?" he said, pointing to his curl. "Veneziano's is on the other side, and I'm pretty sure some people will notice."

"Oh that! Don't worry. Just stay still for a second."

Spain grasped the unruly curl by the end, eliciting a gasp from the Italian.

"Spain what the fuck?!"

"Just hold still!" He quickly pulled it to the other side of Romano's head, hoping to suppress any suggestive feelings that could erupt from touching the nation's erogenous zone. No such luck. With just that little motion, Spain had Romano panting, his knees wobbling from the waves of pleasure attacking his senses.

"Spain." He moaned out, loudly. "Hurry up." His breaths came faster and shorter.

"Esperate." Quickly losing his own control, Spain looked around for something he could use to keep the lock of hair in place. Glue? No…Stapler? No…aha Tape!

Keeping his hold on the curl, the Spanish nation reached across the small closet to the Tape that was conveniently place across the whole freaking room. Seriously?!

When he'd finally gotten a piece of it, Romano was on his knees, panting, lustful sounds falling from his red lips.

"…Romano." Spain swallowed hard at the sexyimage Romano made there on the floor. If he didn't have a meeting to go to right now…there were a lot of things he would do to the Italian nation if he had the time.

**A/N: **Hey y'all! Well I wanted to write another Spamano fic! Cause I read somewhere that today is Spain's birthday…don't know if it's true but whatever, might as well celebrate it today anyways! So yeah, Happy Birthday Spain! XD and to all those who follow me…I am sooo terribly sorry! T^T I'll update a story one day…maybe…but right now I'm focusing on finishing Emotionless before I move onto something else…this was just a one-shot I had in my head for today, that is sooo not over! Haha but I already have most of the second part done, and this seemed like a good enough place to stop so this is what you get…I don't know where the title came from so don't ask -_- maybe later…so yeah enjoy and I'll upload part 2 tomorrow or day after maybe. Yeah! Go Spamano!


	2. Part II

Part II

"…Romano." Spain swallowed hard at the sexy image Romano made there on the floor. If he didn't have a meeting to go to right now…there were a lot of things he would do to the Italian nation if he had the time.

Unfortunately, he didn't. He quickly taped the erogenous lock of hair on the other side of Romano's head, thinking of unsexy things that would get rid of his hard-on. Hearing Romano gasp like that…well his jeans started feeling a little (lot) tighter. Shit no stop thinking about that!

Romano on the other hand, well he was still breathing hard, but he was getting it back under control, one gulp of air at a time. And his jeans suffocating him wasn't helping very much. Aha and it looked like Spain was having the same probl–Okay now they definitely weren't helping him out.

"Spain. Are you almost done?" Great, see his voice didn't tremble _that_ much. He was fine, he could do this.

"Yes just…" His large hands reached up to the Italian's forehead, parting his bangs in the middle like his brother's. "There all done. Now you look almost exactly like Italy. Except for your eyes."

"What about my eyes?!"

"Yours are darker and so much sexier." Romano blushed at the compliment, and just when he'd gotten his pulse under control again. Damn Spanish bastard.

"Shut up idiota. Now let's go before Veneziano really does get there."

"All right I'm coming mi amore. And don't forget to smile." Clearly the nation was having fun with this. Fucking tomato bastard.

Somehow, after all the time they spent in the closet, there were only a few nations in the meeting, and they were all doing their own thing. Looks like fate decided not to be a total bitch this time around. Point for gay couples.

"Bonjour mon amie!" Spoke too soon. That fucking Frenchman would be the social one to talk to him. Plastering a fake smile on his face, 'Italy' turned around to say hello to his cousin.

"Hey there France!" He even had to raise his voice to the girly pitch that was his brother's. Had to make it believable if he didn't want to get caught.

"How are you doing? I heard that Germany had quite the drive yesterday, if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner so I wouldn't miss the innuendo.

It took everything I had and then some to hold back from punching the beard off of the perverted French bastard. How dare he imply some kind of sexual intercourse with my brother and that Nazi freak. By now, I would've already cursed him out in three different languages and threatened him with physical abuse. He may be my cousin, but that doesn't mean I like him.

Now, what would Italy do? It wasn't very hard. I just emptied my mind of everything.

"You're right, he took me out driving and we saw so many American things! Their buildings are really high and pretty, only not as pretty as Italy's of course." I'd tacked on the ending sentence 'cause my Italian ego wouldn't let me praise another nation's architecture. Ours was a hell of a lot better.

I had the satisfaction of watching the expression from Francey-pants shift to one of disbelief. Did someone _that_ idiotic actually exist? I could read that question all over his face. And yeah he did. His name was Italy and he answered almost every question with that same innocence. It was why I was so overprotective of him. I wanted to preserve that child-like innocence for as long as I could.

I looked around the room, searching for the Spanish bastard who had ditched me. I caught him sitting down next to Greece, who by the way was already asleep. He motioned for me to join him.

"Ve~" I'd almost forgotten about the strange word/sound/whatever that my brother usually made "I think big brother Spain is calling me. I better go. It was very nice talking to you France. Bye!" I quickly made my way to the idiot, sitting on his other side.

"What the fuck! You just left me?! What if he'd found out who I really was?! You bastard!" I wasted no time in cursing him out. Hey, he deserved it.

"That wasn't my fault, I turn away for two seconds and you're gone! But your disguise worked out perfectly no? You're fine, you worry too much." If it wasn't for Turkey sitting down next to Greece and within hearing rage, I would've used every Italian, English, and Spanish curse word in the book to show Spain exactly how I felt about his response. Sadly, the Mediterranean country was there and I couldn't blow my top without blowing my cover. Being Italy was hard.

But there was no way I was going to let him call me uptight with retribution.

For the second time today I found myself wondering what Italy would do. Then it hit me. No literally, some memory of when we were kids came out of the blue and smacked me on the forehead. Maybe thinking really does solve problems instead of violence…nah.

Anyways, I remembered from when we were kids how Spain would put Italy on his lap and the fucker would usually give the brat a tomato. I caught him once, and it bothered me, a lot, but maybe it could be useful now.

"Ve~ Spain do you remember how you would feed me tomatoes?"

"Si, you were so cute! I would always sit you on my lap cause you were so-" His brain finally caught up with what he'd said apparently since he looked at me a little apprehensively now. "Um…how did…heh, you still remember that?"

"Of course! Ve~ come one, just like old times?" Spain was dense, but he wasn't as dense as most people thought. He knew that I was up to something and I knew he was thinking of a way to say no. "I'm still cute aren't I?"

"Claro que si!" He answered without thinking.

"Buono." Before he could think of anything else, I quickly stood and sat across his lap.

"Just like old times right?"

I leaned forward so my lips were just inches away from his. Looking straight into his eyes, I tried my best to do this 'bedroom eyes' shit I'd seen a bunch of times on t.v. I had no idea if I was doing it right or what, but apparently it worked cause his breath started coming faster, I could feel it against my lips. I leaned in even more, but not to kiss him. Oh no. I moved to his right ear, the one facing away from everyone else. Blowing air across it lightly I was able to hear more than feel the shiver going through his body. "Fuck You." I whispered into his ear, catching the lobe between my teeth and grazing it slightly. Spain let out a quiet sigh from between his teeth. Good.

I took my seat next to him, a smirk gracing my lips.

"Oh shit, there's Veneziano."

Swiftly, I crawled under the table from my seat next to Spain.

"Romano -?" Obviously he hadn't seen my stealthy escape under the table. Read: I'd accidentally hit my head, but the dumbass hadn't heard it.

"where did y-" I touched his knee to show him where I'd gone.

"Um, Romano?" he whispered. _He hoped to Dios there was an angry Italian under the table. Wow, there's something he never thought he'd say_.

"No fuckass, its Jesus. Who else?!" even though it was insulting, I knew the dumbass would still be smiling. Idiot.

"Ah, brother Spain! How are you, ve~?" I heard my brother's stupid annoying voice and knew Spain was looking up into a pair of light brown eyes.

"Ah, Hola Ita-chan! Commo estas?"

"Ve~ I'm fine, but Germany couldn't come today. He had a cold." No doubt the German-obsessed idiot was pouting now. "I was going to tell fratello that he could go with you instead, but he wasn't in his room. Ve~ you don't think he left the hotel?" Son. Of. A. Bitch. So my plan was pretty much fucking unnecessary?

Spain reached a hand under to table to pet my hair. What does he think I am? A dog? "Nah, I don't think he left. Maybe he just went to the pool."

"Ve~ you're right, he does like being outside! Ah, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Before he could respond, I slapped his thigh. He better not- "Sure, por que no?" That sick bastard.

"Ve~ Grazie!" The chair I was previously occupying moved and tan pants took my place. He was definitely going to pay for this, that sick sick fucker.

**A/N: **Yup update a month later, cause I fail as a person and as an author -_- I am soo sorry! And this wouldn't have been uploaded actually if it wasn't for the people who reviewed and favorited! So Thank You: **Elaine, Guest, LovinoRomaVargas, SunshineProject! **You guys are awesome ^-^ hehe and cause I'm evil I'm just uploading this chapter for now…probably won't update for another two months…after I graduate from high school yaaaay…actually not looking forward to it. Okay sooo please Review if you have the chance! Even if it's just a little smiley face, cause they're contagious ya know? x) thank you everyone who likes this story, you people are awesome and the main reason why I keep writing :D well, see you in the next chapter I hope.


End file.
